Realize
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Just a simple little modern day AU high school one shot. My first time writing NaruHina. She watches him in silence, he thinks she's out of his league but asks her out anyway, the answer is not quite what he expected. Edit. Separaters have been fixed.


Document Opened: 05/18/2009, 07:57am.

Authors Note: One of the reasons I like Hinata is because I can actually relate to her. In love with a guy who is completely oblivious.*Sigh*. Onto other matters, this is my first NaruHina fanfic, inspired by the video I made yesterday.

NaruHina: Upside Down.

http: // www . youtube . com/ watch?v = ddAvhB2CnLM & feature = channel_page

Copy, paste, remove spaces. Personally it sounds like it could be Hinata's theme . And yes, it is the old A*teen song.

Genre(s): Modern Day highschool AU.

Warning: Out of character-ness...actually that's it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then Naruto and Hinata would have already gotten together.;p.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She looked at him from behind the corner of the school. The faintest smile on her face as she quietly watched the object of her hearts desire goof off with his friends.

A small breeze came through as she remembered how it only seemed like yesterday he was the small grade schooler she had taken notice of. It was after he beat up some bullies who were intent to pick on her only because of how boyish she looked. Since she was studying the Hyuuga style of martial arts at the time; she had kept her hair very short and never really wore anything deemed girlish.

After that she found herself taking glances at him every now and then and had even found out at the time he was learning how to fight as well. Oddly against his fathers wishes. It was one of the reasons he was picked on and alone almost all of the time. Most of their parents or guardians were strangely persistant with the fact their clan or families style be passed down to them. Somewhere along the line back then his father had become at odds with the heads of the other clans and families.

During that time she had watched him practice on his own in the schoolyard, even for a couple of hours everyday after school let out. At the time the now long haired girl had been a bit clumsy and eventually wore out the last patience her father had. Leaving her to be taught by her god-mother, Kurenai.

Over the time she watched him train alone, she felt inspired to try harder. To become stronger and hopefully one day get his attention. After entering elementary school, everyone was back to getting along and the spiky haired blond had made friends with almsot everyone.

But despite her resolve and even having gotten stronger...she had one large problem. Whenever she got around the blue eyed boy better known as Naruto, blood would rush to her face and she had a bad habit of stuttering out her words. Now everyday she so badly wanted to talk normally around the other teen, she couldn't even get too close without feeling the listed problems oocur.

Over time the Hyuuga had come to realize that she had fallen in love with the brash, loud teen. And this brought her to her current day problem. Everyday she wanted to confess her long hidden feelings: but she could only watch from the safety of the school corner that she could duck behind if he even spotted her.

Her lilac eyes widened for second after seeing him glance over his shoulder towards her direction. She immediately hid; only hoping he didn't spot her.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she crossed her arms slowly. There was still over a half hour of lunch left and maybe she could get some work done since she didn't want to chance getting caught again, _today_.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After lunch they had History which was his _least _favorite subject next to math. He since tuned their teacher, Iruka, out and took a quick glance at a girl with long purple hair who was reading the given chapter for the lesson. 'Hinata...' He thought and held back a quick tinge of pink from his face. She had come along way from her tomboy days. Having grown out her hair and wearing things like her dark purple pants with her her orchid and lilac colored jacket.

He frowned as he had known that someone as beautiful as she was, was out of his league, easily. "Naruto!" He was snapped back into reality as he jerked his head towards the voice of their teacher and nervously swallowed.

"Now that you have decided to join us then maybe you can answer the question?" Naruto chuckled while trying to think of an excuse. Apparently he was taking too long as Iruka shook his head, annoyed. "Nevermind. But I expect you to pay attention from now on." He then let Kiba answer the question as Naruto forced himself to read the history book.

In the end he pretended to read it while thinking about earlier. His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, had actually given him advice on the matter. 'Just ask her out for ramen he says, not that simple.' He cursed inwardly but what did he have to lose by asking the girl out for something as simple as ramen?

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Soon enough school was letting out and he ran to catch up to Hinata who was on her way towards the double doors of the school. "Hey, Hinata!" He shouted to catch her attention and she stopped to turn around, surprised that Naruto of all people was there.

"H-Hello Naruto." She mumbled out looking at the blond haired boy who had been catching his breath.

"Um, Hinata. I was wondering if you would like to join me at Ichiraku's for some ramen?" He put his right arm on his waist while putting on his trademark grin. Also rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, expecting to be turned down.

"S-Sure." She smiled, her heart racing. Hardly able to believe it. However her lilac eyes widened after hearing a thud. "Are you alright Naruto?"

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note: Well, this is my first NaruHina so don't kill me to bad.0_0. I'm thinking of writing a sequel that explains their intent of wanting their children to fight so much. And yes, that wasn't for a bad plot .

I do have an idea for a couple of other NaruHina fics I'd like to write. On a random note when I out them in History class I didn't even thing about the fact that that is mentioned in the song.X3.

Finished: 05/18/2009, 10:27pm.


End file.
